


REACCIONES [EDAM]

by irohny



Category: Sex Education (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Bullying, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 03:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19898767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irohny/pseuds/irohny
Summary: "Dije que cuál es tu maldito problema"





	1. Acción

Adam siempre fue especialmente molesto con Eric. Lo perseguía a todos lados, le quitaba su almuerzo y su postre, le llamaba apodos ridículos y lo hacía tropezar en los pasillos. Eric siempre reaccionaba pasivo y cabizbajo, algo bastante contrario a su personalidad. Quizás lo hacía porque Adam era intimidante y sus ojos parecían vacíos, y el tipo parecía ser capaz de hacer mucho daño.

De todas formas, Eric nunca fue violento.

Hasta un día.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Adam, desconcertado y con el corazón desbocado. En un segundo, Eric estuvo a centímetros de su rostro con una expresión hastiada. Parecía estar a punto de echar humo por las orejas, o de darle un puñetazo.

—Dije que cuál es tu maldito problema.

Eric jamás había sonado tan enfadado, ni siquiera cuando Otis había manchado sus hermosos pantalones naranja.

Y Adam no lo esperaba. Por eso se congeló en su lugar, observando cómo Eric chasqueaba la lengua ante su falta de respuesta y se iba no sin antes darle un empujón con su hombro. Adam parpadeó.

▪️

—¿Le hiciste frente a Adam? ¿De dónde demonios salió eso?

Otis estaba igual de sorprendido que Adam. Eric recuerda su expresión y tiene que contener varias risas.

—¡No lo sé, pero fue asombroso! Debería hacerlo más seguido. Debiste ver su rostro. Aunque no me gusta enfadarme y odio la violencia, debes admitir que Adam se merecía conocer este lado salvaje de mí mismo.

Otis rodó los ojos ante sus palabras, solo esperando que Adam no se pusiera peor al recibir una respuesta fuera de lo usual.

▪️

—Mmhg... ¡Mierda!

Su mano subía y bajaba a la velocidad exacta en que llegaban sus pensamientos. Estaba seguro de que su rostro estaba rojo al igual que la punta de su pene, de la que seguía brotando líquido preseminal.

_Dije que cuál es tu maldito problema._

La voz ruda de Eric acompañada de su expresión era en lo único que pensaba y la única motivación para perseguir el orgasmo que tanto deseaba. Pensar en el chico siendo agresivo le ponía los pelos de punta, su vientre se contraía ante lo atractiva de su seguridad y la fuerza de su confianza.

—Eric... ¡Ah!

Adam terminó en su mano. Su cabeza daba vueltas.

Se limpió con lentitud, su mente aún en blanco.

 _Adam, ¿Qué demonios?_ Pensó.


	2. Consecuencia

Aimee no juzga los gustos de la gente. No lo hizo cuando una amiga de primaria prefirió darle besos a las niñas antes que a los niños, no lo hizo cuando su padre se divorció de su madre para irse con otro tipo, ni mucho menos lo hizo cuando alguien cercano salió del clóset. No fue tan difícil aceptar que no todos son iguales y no a todos les gustan las mismas cosas. Aimee era comprensiva.

—¿Qué?

Sin embargo, nadie podía juzgarla a ella cuando las palabras de Adam la tomaron por sorpresa.

—Lo juro, Aimee, lo juro... —Adam se balanceaba frente a sus ojos. A este punto no podría saber si por el alcohol ingerido o por nerviosismo, pero Aimee hizo una mueca y se cruzó de brazos.

El tiradero no fue nunca un lugar al que le gustara ir, pero Adam siempre insistía en que era el único sitio en el que jamás serían molestados. Aimee aceptaba porque, bueno, porque sí. Podría estar arrepintiéndose ahora.

—¿De dónde... Cómo...? —estaba tan confundida, no debería haber bebido tanto—. ¿Te gusta Eric?

Adam levantó los brazos, escandalizado.  
  
—¡Mierda, no! —rascó su nuca y Aimee trató de enfocar su vista—. No sé qué fue eso, pero de un momento a otro estaba duro, y salí corriendo para masturbarme y acabé tan fuerte en mis pantalones que mis malditas piernas cedieron.

Aimee vio perfectamente el puchero que hacía Adam al hablar, como si estuviera apenado por lo que hizo. _¿Adam sintiendo pena? Esto es serio._ Entonces carraspeó e ignoró el hecho de que su novio acababa de confesarle que se masturbó por otra persona (por Eric, entre todas las personas) y decidió ser neutral al respecto.  
  
—Eso es, uhm. Eso está bien, Adam. Supongo.

Los ojos de Adam parecieron brillar.  
  
—¿Eso crees?  
  
Aimee asintió, _ugh, error._ Su cabeza dio vueltas y parpadeó pesadamente.

—Eso creo...  
  
Adam sonrió, Aimee le devolvió la sonrisa porque estaba tan borracha que no sabía qué más hacer aparte de comenzar a reírse de nada en absoluto con su novio.

—Y eso no es todo... —Adam reía entre sus palabras, sosteniendo una botella con su mano temblando—. He tenido sueños desde entonces... Y cuando Tromboner pasa a mi lado, yo... Maldición... Le chuparía el pene hasta dejarlo seco.

Aimee frenó de golpe. Adam también.

Entonces comenzaron a reírse de nuevo. A carcajadas limpias, apoyándose el uno contra el otro. De todas formas no recordarían nada al día siguiente.


End file.
